


Surprise!

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: Katara doesn't like it when people forget her birthday... Especially Keika! Of all people





	Surprise!

_Either Keika's a really good surprise party thrower, or they forgot,_ Katara thought bitterly. They probably forgot. No one could throw a surprise party like this, lights on. No coats or anything on the ground. _ Curse you, Keika._

Katara then took a bag of chips, sat down at the table and absentmindedly ate the barbeque chips. Looking at the grass and trees outside, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She shreiked and flipped her head around.

"Suprise!" Katara's jubilant friend, Keika shouted. Her many brown curls danced with every move. "You thought that I'd forget your birthday! Silly Katara, why would I!" she continued, patting Katara's brown hair.

* * *

**I know this is short. Suck it up. Just needed to write something.**

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: ???? Who the heck is Keika?


End file.
